


Raven's a Snake - Seventh Year

by Callmeveedear



Series: Raven is a Snake [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Honestly i dont accept the epilogue, canon doesnt exist here, it just doesnt exist, so ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeveedear/pseuds/Callmeveedear
Summary: Ravens seventh year wasnt what she expected and she seemed to make friends with someone unlikely.
Series: Raven is a Snake [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608046





	Raven's a Snake - Seventh Year

**Author's Note:**

> Canon finished in Harrys seventh year so i basically went completely self indulgent in plans, hopefully you enjoy?

After the war had finished, she had inheritated the Prince family Vaults as well as her fathers and the home she grew up in. And she decided to move back to her home, when she saw the state of wreckage she simply fixed the study and slept on the couch that was there for now not wanting to face her childhood room being ruined. After she got home she found that with some luck the A levels course she'd applied to the year before allowed her to try the exams for the first year with as shed got their in time and had paid ahead to do the course and she threw herself head first into the studying for the few weeks she had before the exams and doing some of the assignments theyd told her were needed for the grades as well. as june hit her exams started and she went to each one mostly confident in her ability to get them done well enough for her next year to begin.

After her exams she focused on fixing up her home, cleaning what she could fixing basic things she could by hand and finally went and found her room in perfect shape, feeling a magic barrier fall as she walked in and seeing a letter sitting on her bed with her name written on it from her father and she froze not being able to pass take a step closer for a while stepping away from the bed and to her books checking them to find it all in perfect order she finally moved back to her bed picking up the letter but couldn't bring herself to open it and placed it in the draw by her bed. 

Her seventeenth birthday hit and she used this as a chance to use magic and fix the parts of the house that were a bit too broken for her to fix by hand herself otherwise she ignored the date getting her home back in its pristine, tidy and homey way it was as she was growing up. once the house was in as good a condition as she could make it she pulled the books from the shelves that she would need for her final year at Hogwart's. Reading and focusing on the subjects shed need to become a healer after she had finished, she didn't contact others and most were busy with their own grief to contact her themselves, and that suited her just fine, all she had was a short letter from Harry in attempt to keep in touch that told her that he and a few others were helping Professor McGonagall fix up the damages at the school and that little Teddy was doing well and currently living with his grandmother. She was happy to hear and sent a short worded letter in return but that was all that was really in their conversation.

When she finally got her grades back from the exams she'd taken and felt relief flood through her and she promptly started by sending message to question whether she could complete assignments and such away from the actual building if she turned up in person for exams because of an inability to actually be at all of the lessons in normal time tabled set up and finally messaged discussing the set up with Professor McGonagall and agreed that she would be able to travel during the school year as long as the exams weren't at the same time as any of her NEWTs exams and relaxed as the year was sorted and found out the books recommended for the next year of Alevels were and bought them with the money from the prince vault as well as putting the money forward for the next year of education to solidify the course and relaxed slightly now that was sorted and went to drop into her bed in exhaustion finally relaxed better then she had for the first time in weeks.

As she woke she pushed herself stretching and looked towards her draw and finally pulled the letter from the draw and read it, it was short and to the point as it was written apologising for what was going and explaining that he hadnt wanted things to go this way but war was war and he did what he had to, and that he was again sorry for leaving her the way he had, but hed made hed left her what he could to make sure she was able to as she wanted in best comfort he would have been able to afford. As she finished the letter she finally realised the tears falling down her cheeks and she moved her hand to wipe it away lightly and put the letter down standing making a decision process as she placed the letter carefully beside her bed. Dressing in formal clothes as she flooed her way first to see McGonagall to discuss it for the school terms and she seemed happy of not a tad bit worried about the decision but agreed it was right and went with her as she legally got her name changed to include her fathers as well, the Goblins at the bank took the change better the the ministry seemed to, probably at the pride that they were the first to know outside of her family. She now got to have her name with pride especially while she heard that Harry was in the process of clearing her fathers name in the best way he could and standing at the trials of some of the known death eaters, defending some, well Draco, and against most, Including Lucius. And she was able to stand easier with her head high as an Evans and a Snape. 

School year finally started again she gathered her thing and wrapped her ginger hair into a fast bun holding it in place with her wand shrunk her trunk down enough to fit in her pocket and headed to catch the train stopping just before heading out the door to grab an old book that her father used to read and heading out the door once more. when she finally got to the train she found an empty spot and sat down leaning against the window slightly as she pulled out the book as she waited for the train smiling softly at the hand written note at the beginning from Lily's father to her dad fingers tracing the lettering before she started reading.

" I didn't take you as a poetry fan." Came a sombre version of a usually rather self confident voice and she looked up to see Draco sitting opposite her,

"And i didn't expect you to retake seventh year and yet here we are." She retorted simply. "It was my dads favourite book, Shakespeare's Sonnets, otherwise i probably wouldn't care about them" she said eyes dropping back to the pages

" It was my Godfathers as well." he said and she gave a small bitter laugh,

" I know he was the same person." she said simply not looking up to see the confusion she was sure was on his face, " Im sorry for your loss Malfoy and About your Father." she said simply not really planning going further into the conversation and Draco seemed to following her example because as the train started up he just sat in silence and looked out the window. 

When they finally stopped at hogwarts she stood to leave and he caught her wrist for a moment and spoke lightly, "Im sorry for your loss as well." before he left the train firstand she rolled her lightly and followed the other students towards the carriages. As they get to the castle and take their seats as usual friends greated each other talked in a more calm and low tone then in previous years and then in previous years. Raven looked around the hallnoticing empty spaces and faces from the previous years there to repeat their last year for the exams; Harry, Hermione and Neville being amongst those returning.

The light talking fell to silence as first years walked through the doors led into the hall by Professor Flitwick to the front where Headmistress McGonagall waited with the sorting hat. There was a smaller group then other years for understandable reasons but house sat, cheering and clapping as each child was sorted into new houses, even slytherin didnt garner any joke boos and hisses from others. Everyone just seemed to want to have a calm school year after the seven years of not so fun adventures. 

The starting speech from McGonagall was a calmer one then Dumbledore used to give, but the calm straight forward speech introducing the Professors and stating the basics for the first years, and telling them that quiditch would be delayed in being played as they had yet to fix the pitch and the feast began.

Raven took her first bite of food with a small sigh of delight as her body seemed to realise she hadnt eaten a proper cooked meal since before the war ended the year before, eating mostly take out and quick foods. what ever she could grab between doing different things. 

As the year and lessons started they realised seventh and eighth years where put together in classes on a whole due to the smaller numbers so as potions started her and Draco ended up working together, she didnt know why he decided to take the seat beside her rather then Greengrass or Zabini but they worked together well, aftter a moment of debate at who would be best at what of course and niether wanting to give up much control of it. though during these lessons they learned that over all they had the same goals, grades and wanting to become a Healer so decided to even out who did what in the different classes and figured out where they could help each other. Draco being better at Transfiguration, Raven better at Charms both helping each other between herbology and defense where they both had stregths in different areas of the subjects, so they schedueled times to meet in the library to go over sections of the subjects, Saturdays after lunch taking turns between charms and Transfiguration and on differing days during the week they meet for herbology sometimes going to the green houses or find empty class rooms or such for defense. 

As well as her study sessions with Draco she spent thursday and fridays evenings and nights focusing on her A Level course work, and went to Madame Pomphrey asking for permission to to study with her on specifics medical magic and after a little persuasion the matron agreed, but ony on weekends and during quiditch play flying practice, mostly because she knew that raven could deal with some of the smaller injuries already and if it was much worse there wouldnt be many people, and the only large medical issues they had in Hogwarts were usually Harry and hopefully since the death of Voldermort there wouldnt be such issues again.

So as she sorted everything out she fell into her routine, Hogwarts lessons in the morning, Alevels lesson and research on the evenings shes not working with Draco on Hogwarts work, saturdays morning home work, after lunch in the library then after with Madame pomphrey, and Sunday was Alevels Assignments And she fell deep into the routine and didn't even notice the worry from the few people that actually noticed her. 

It was months in when she was in the library on a saturday just before the christmas holidays began that when draco entered the library and sat down opposite her and she looked up slowly from the book and gave him a light smile before giving a small shout of protest as he took the book from infront of her, " Youre taking a break." He said simply but she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag getting a new book.

"Im Fine, I don't need a break." Raven told him simply

" You do, you havent slept properly in who knows how long, and im pretty sure you havent washed you hair in weeks. so youre going to bath clean you hair and take a nap. then were going to hogsmead and getting a butter beer." he siad grabbing her bag and picked it up and pulling her up with him. 

She frowned and shrugged off the comment and his hand as they stood, "I am Not a child Draco Malfoy. You can't tell me what to do." She told her and he just replied by raising an eyebrow, " And you definitely cant send me for nap time." she said with a slight laugh in her voice. 

"uh huh, Wanna bet." He said a smirk gracing his lips grabbing her wrist again and pulling her towards the door and as Raven went to call out in return and draco pulled his wand out with a quite "Silencio." and raven gaped at him and he shrugged dragging her with him. Aftger a few moments she gave up and allowed herself to be dragged to his room, the few Eighth years had been given their own rooms, and he removed the spell. "Bathroom is through there." he told her with a wave of his hand and moved sitting on his bed opening the book he'd taken from her in the library. 

Raven stared at him for a moment, "Wow, you're still an arsehole." She said simply, and went to talk again but sighed shaking her head and headed in to the bathroom closing the door loudly behind her Draco just laughed silent once the door closed behind her.

When she finally came out from the bathroom she was wrapped in a too big dressing gown and a towl covering her hair, " you know you didnt think this through, I do need clothes." she told Draco and he looked up from his book and tilted his head and waved a hand to a chair and Raven looked over to the chair and grabbed them. ".. Are these yours?" she asked lightly looking at the to big shirt but shrugged leaving the room getting dressed in the clothes pushing up the too big sleevesand went back into the room drying her hair off and draco looked back up at her as she entered the room.

"see you look much better when you're all cleaned up." He joked. " now all you need is sleep and you might avtually look like a pretty human." He told her and Raven gave a suprised laughed and threw the towel at his face.

" You're a Dick Malfoy." She told him a light smile on her lips. 

Draco caught the towel, standing from the bed and placing the towel in a hamper, " Yeah maybe, but you're kind of a bitch, its why we get on." he told her. " Now sleep, I have some homework to finish, try not to snore." he said moving to sit at his desk laving Raven rolling her eyes.

"I have work to you know." she mumbled picking her book up dropping onto the bed and tried to start readingbut didnt even get to finish the page before she started slowly falling asleep eyes closing with a small sigh. Draco turning to her as he heard a small clunk and saw scrawled across the bed asleep book having fallen to the floor and smiled lightly and turned back to his work.

As she woke and sat up and standing rubbing her eyes pushing her hair back pushing it into a bun, reaching for her wand and pushing it through the hair to keep it in place and looked around and swore quietly as she walked into a table. and turned to Draco as he gave a snort, "screw you, I'm keeping this shirt by the way." she told him with a frown. 

"It's too small for me anyway." Draco said moving past her, "Nice nap?" he smirked looking down at her.

"Well you`re still an arsehole so the nap mustn't have helped that much. But I've napped now, does that mean I can get my books back and we could study now?" she asked and Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"No were going to hogsmead, Pomphrey knows your not going there tonight." He said, " You needed a break. SO Were taking one. All weekend is going to be a break." He said and looked over her, " You'll need to change of course, Im not going out with you looking like that. You're not Goyle you can have a sense style." He told her simply, "Even Potter has some sort of style." He told her with a mock snotty tone.

"What do you wanna actually pick out my clothes or something Draco?" she asked simply and quickly regretting it as he nodded, "Seriously?" 

"You offered, I mean, I'm not Pansy. I wont make you look bad. "

"I.. You know what fine. But make me look like an idiot and I'll make your hair bright pink." She told her and he rolled his eyes in agreement and they headed to the seventh years dorms, and Draco looked through her closet and wrrinkled his nose at his choice but found an outfit that fit his standards and once Raven dressed they headed to the Hogsmead. and they headed towards the Three Broomsticks. 

"So why did you decide I needed a break? I was doing fine. " Raven asked as they walked and Draco sighedsimply and decided to just change the subject asking about the book she'd been reading in the library, and she happily started talking about the subject, Chemistry, and explaining how it linked into the magical world in different ways.

The day continued well and relaxed getting joined by others as they just sit and relax and Raven relaxed and just let the day pass over relaxing with people even as she fell silent just enjoying the company till the day ended.

The term ended and christmas holidays started and she watched as her friend left to spend the holidays with his mother, she waved him off and headed back into the castle avoiding people. Heading towards Myrtles toilets and finding her way back down to the chamber. She sat down at the chamber and looking around and moving sitting against one of the statues leaning back just keeping her breath slow and trying not to think about how alone she was going to be this year. The first year without her father, she wouldnt even be able to give him a gift this year, no chance of things to be fixed. No fun Group christmases because people couldnt get to their familys because everyone had their family back in someway this year. 

She dropped her head back and shut her eyes tight and shook her head then stood slowly opening her eyes she took a slow breath and held out a hand pulling the wand from her hair, "Accio cauldron." she said in a steady tone and relaxed as she moved sitting back down in the centre of the room pulling the pack of ingredients from the inside of the pot and slowly taking out the specific things she needed and started a fire starting the potion focusing on the rhythm of the routine and recipe and fell into a calm silence.

When she got to finishing bottling the potion was when she heard the footsteps coming into the room, and Raven ignored them until they stopped opposite her and sitting down asking her what she was making and Ravens lips quirked into a small momentary smile and she finished filling the bottle and corked it looking up to green eyes, "Dreamless sleep. The infirmary is low on it, and I prefer to make my own anyway." She said and put the bottle down, "Thought you'd have been with the Weasleys or with Teddy for Christmas. Why are you still here Harry?"

"Thought it was best they had time as family." Harry said shrugging "Thought maybe we'd take a chance to actually get to know each other as well, you know, Family Christmas?" He suggested in faux casualness. 

Ravens eyebrows rose slightly in suprise, "I.. I mean if you want to? Christmas wasn't exactly massive for me and Da.. We basically worked then spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together. We made Dinner together on the morning." She spoke eyes dropping back to the potion as her voice softened. " Sorry, ignore that." She said with a small cough "What would you like to do?" she asked bottling the last of the potion.

"Well, that sounded good to me. I didn't exactly have good Christmases, so.. yeah,Christmas Eve and Christmas Dinner Sounds good." he offered "I can cook, a lot better than I can make potions." he joked and Raven gave a laugh,

"Id hope so, you really don't do great in potion's. But yeah, that sounds good. We can go to mine for christmas if you want, I'll ask to borrow McGonagalls Floo." She offered with a small smile.

"You have a house? .. I mean yeah that sounds good." he said quickly.

"My Fathers house passed to me, Family home. " Raven explained and the conversation switched across blending til the evening struck and the pair stood and Harry helped her carry the potions to the infirmary leaving them there with Madam Pomphrey and walked and parted to headed to their own dorms. 

The next day she woke and realised she needed to buy Harry something for christmas and swore lightly and got herself up and headed to hogsmead as quick as she could hoping that getting there early would mean missing the crowds and she groaned at the crowds that were already in the stores as she got there but took a breath and headed into the shops anyway knowing that it would busier later on in the week as it got to christmas. Raven looked around the shops unsure as she tried to find gifts picking up small things for others as she spotted them, Interesting jewellery for Luna small joke things for George and a book on plants for Neville but was stumped as to what to buy for Harry and found herself wandering into a sport store looking over quidditch equipment, mostly brooms. She ended up buying the newest broom that was there and realising she really didn't know much about what harry enjoyed that wasn't completely public. once she bought the broom she headed back to another store looking at the books and relaxed letting her eyes flicker over titles letting herself pick out a few that she hadn't read on potions and a couple ones on defense and spell making as well. 

Once she was done with the stores she headed back to the castle and went to her room placing the newly acquired item in her trunk and decided to go talk to Professor McGonagall as quick as possible for permission to use her floo on Christmas eve and left soon after the conversation and agreement. for the rest of the day she took her books to the library sitting and studying. The days leading to christmas didnt really differ other than the time spent wrapping and sending off the other gifts she'd gotten for people.

As Christmas eve hit she met Harry at the bottom of the stairs to the headmasters office and smiled allowing him to give the password and talked about random things as they went up the office and were greeted by McGonagall and Raven gave a small smile and handed her a small package as they entered the room with a mumbled, " Have a good christmas Aunt Minnie." and shifting to the floo and using it before harry or Professor McGonagall could react not really wanting to see a response at this time and smiled lightly as she finally got to her home looking around and dropping her bags beside the couch and turned waiting for Harry to appear blinking as she remembered she didnt specifically tell her the address but shrugged it off lightly as she saw him appear reaching to stop him falling with a slightly surprised laugh as he fell through the floo. 

Harry looked around slightly awkwardly as he stood properly and looked around giving the usual comment about the house and placed his own bag beside hers. " you'll have to give me a few minutes to sett up the spare room, its .. never been used actually." she said as she paused, "theres books and a TV to use to distract you if you want to use them." She offered lightly and looked at her surprised,

"You're the first witch Ive heard used a TV." he said lightly, " almost thought it was a muggle thing." he joked and raven smiled,

"It is, we're in muggle England Harry. Grandpa was a muggle." She smiled, "so no one knows who you are if you leave the house in case youre worried." she told him and he gave a small smile and she picked up her own bag and his as harry finally relaxed and sat turning on the TV as she went to set up the spare room. Once the room was clean of dust and she replaced the sheets leaving his bag on the bed she headed back down the stairs to tell harry that theyd have to try and get shopping to have food and the pair took a few moments to decide on what to do and where to go but after a while decided and headed off doing their best to ignore the crowds and get the things they needed lucking out on getting all of what they needed. as they walked back to the house from they spoke of plans for the day and ended up agreeing on just watching movies they hadn't the chance to watch over the years. 

They got back and Harry insisted on helping putting things away making a simple meal before sitting and debating between what movie to watch first and ended up sitting watching the Star Wars Trilogy till the night hit and they decided to go sleep. 

Raven woke up early on Christmas day and dressed in loose trousers and a too big shirt and grabbing the bag with the present for Harry placing it on the couch and moved into the kitchen and setting up the food ready to cook.

Harry got up not to much later and joined her in the kitchen and they had a small discusion to figure out who would do what and they got the majority set up before taking a break and Raven made coffee and fell into an arm chair coffee in her hands and Harry moved to sit on the couch and saw the package and paused Raven looked up at him and at the package, "Merry Christmas." she mumbled taking another drink of her coffee. 

Harry looked over at her in suprise, " You bought me a present?" he asked lightly and she hummed nodding and he sat picking up the gift and spoke up again, " I didnt get you anything yet." he told her slightly awkwardly

Raven chuckled and looked over "Dont worry about it, you're.. You're family. I dont expect you to buy me things, i dont expect anything from friends either, so just.. enjoy?"

Harry gave a small smile and opened the gift and the smile widened, "Thank you." he told her softly hand running over the broom slightly before he placed it down and picking up his own drink and they just sat in silence for a while as they woke up properly. 

Once they woke up more they went back to cooking and relaxed both seeming to blend together as they cooked a little easier then they expected making easy joking conversation as they worked till the meal was complete and they happily sat at a kitchen table settIng the table and they enjoy the meal they made. Raven asking who taught him to cook and him explaining his Aunt did but otherwise avoided the subject and she frowned at the bad attempt at a conversation change but allowed it and the coversation smooted out once more.

As they happily finished the food and moved back to the front room sitting in comfortable seats ad relaxed. The conversation ended up moving carefully to their mother and the stories they were told of her, Harry seemed to be fascinated as Raven started on the stories she was told from her father of their mother as they grew up and the stories of the others theyd been told, of Sirius, Remus and the Marauders in school and Raven went to grab her small photo album and her and harry happily looked through the photos talking of the family they had even as Raven and Harry pushed away the harder emotions as they passed over photos of Remus and Severus trying to keep things happier as they go back to telling small stories. Moving to ones of friends as time goes by and they relax themselves trying to get to know each other through the stories they told each other.

The rest of the holidays passed in a relaxed, calm way as they passed over and the pair happily stuck together getting to know each other well enough to talk without to much thought or struggling wondering of what to not mention. As december was almost finished the pair got their things back together and flooed back to Hogwarts on th 31st returning back to their own dorms. So that theyd be back before everyone else the day before.

As the year started once more Raven went back to her continious working but took breaks slughtly better though with exams coming up she was more likely to take books to study as she also spent time with others. Apperation Exams were the first and she was happy to pass on her first attemot, she hadn't quite been sure she would pass it so easily. So when she passed she had grabbed Draco, Harry and by extention Hermione and apperated from Hogsmead to the Weasleys store. Draco had been awkward at first till he was dragged into joining in and slowly forgot his awkwardness as people after a while pretending there had been less issues then there actually was to just enjoy themselves. 

After a while Raven, Ron and George started to talk of prank and trick ideas and such and new ideas and such that could be made and ways that things could be made. As this conversation happened Hermione had started a conversation on politics and such that needed changed with Harry, Harry acting mainly asa sounding board for the conversation, as he hadnt decided between becoming an Auror or something in Defense yet. Draco though after a while of listening to the conversation slowly started adding things in himself explaining some of the laws his father had used in his favour that should probably be corrected and ones still standing of blood status that arent great and after a moment of hesitation Hermione jumped on the topic and they slowly started talking well together through laws and idea that would work better and Harry slowly moved himself to the other conversation instead. Time passed and conversations switched and blended together through the time til the group had to return to Hogwarts before curfew would hit. 

Raven had started to cram her work as the Exams started and she had to travel between London and Hogwarts to do her NEWTS and her A Level Exams and found herself sleeping less and living on Coffee, pepper up potions and cheap energy drinks from local muggle stores when doing muggle exams. After the exams had finally finished she pushed herself into Dracos dorm and dropped onto his bed ignoring his protest as she fell asleep to be woken an hour or so later by the blond who passed her plate of food as he grumbled in annoyance at her claiming her room. She shrugged in response, " Well I need sleep, and students are loud and annoyingly loud in the common room." Raven had told him before giving a thank you and eating the food. Her and Draco sat quietly as she woke up properly and relaxed more and a gentle conversation started as they talked over their NEWTs and how they think it wen. Debating over specific questions and answersthat they'd got differing answers on. They ended joking over them as they continued and ended up heading towards Hogsmead going to the Three Broomsticks to sit with a butter beer and were joined by Hermione and Harry. Raven bought everyone a drink in celebration for them all finally finishing their exams. 

By the end of the night they decided to meet up properly with Ron, George as well as their other friends and family to celebrate the end of their time at Hogwarts. 

After that night the students began collecting their things and heading out of the castle and returning to their homes.

As the meet up came Harry had sent her a letter telling her that Andromeda and Teddy would be joining them and Raven looked at the small wolf plushy that sat by her bed and smiled softly and picked it up placing it in her pocket as she headed to meet with the others. She got there a little early Harry being there with Andromeda and Teddy first and Raven had hesitated but moved over to them as Harry had given a small wave. He introduced her to the other two there, Raven shook Andromeda and smiled waving happily at Teddy saying hello to the young boy and moved to pull the small gray wolf teddy out of her pocket. 

" I Brought this for you. your daddy gave it to me when I was little so I'd remember him, I thought youd like Minnie Mooney more then me." she said in a careful tone passing it to the small baby with a gentle smile when he made grabby hands before looking at his grandmother with unsure eyes but the woman just smiled softly head nodding in a subtle acceptance and she relaxed and watched the baby play with the soft toy happily babbling unknown words as he did. Raven relaxed at the easy talking and continuing of the night as more people turned up. 

The day went mostly smoothly small bumps and unsurity from some of the others as Draco appeared but after a couple of moments and Hermione being the one to start the conversation with him the others started to settle easily enough. Draco had at sometime had carefully moved to talk to Andromeda remembering her from his mother talking of her. the Woman had at first been suprised at being remembered and Raven offered to take Teddy as her and Draco talked properly and debating on contacting Narcissa.

Raven smiled as she held the baby as she asked Harry about how he came to be the boys godfather and Harry smiled softly as he talked about the conversations he and Remus had had as Remus found out about Tonk being pregnant and how the man had been dealing with it. Raven smiled softly at the explinations and the conversation turned to calmer subjects as the group joined to talk together about nerves as they waited for results of their Exams and then Hermione suddenly spoke up.

"Oh! We need to meet up for harrys birthday! We missed your 18th." She exclaimed lightly and George paused looked over at Raven, 

"Wait, whens your birthday? you've never mentioned." he asked her and Raven went to shrug it off lightly.

"Don't worry bout my birthday-"

"But itll be your 18th." Harry interupted

"You have to tell us." Hermione insisted with a decided nod and Raven looked up at her before coughing and nodding looking back at the table with a light flush. 

" July 31st." she answered simply and George laughed, 

"well that makes it easier. We'll meet up for a birthday thing for you and little Harrykins here." George said with a smile wrapping an arm around Harrys shoulder ruffling his hair. 

Ron looked at her in suprise and asked, "SO how did you dad and Mam end up with.. well you because they weren't together. "

Raven coughed into her drink and George raised an eyebrow "Well Ron when-"

"Nope." Raven cut him off quickly and they looked to her, " Potions accident. Mam wanted a fertility potion, turns out Dad got Blood or something in the potion so when it was drank, well.. I happened." she said with a sheepish smile. "I was not what Mam and Potter wanted, but Mam still loved me, pretty sure, but you know most peope didnt know they had two kids so they tried to i dont know, Ma sent me to Dad when they went into hiding." They looked confused but shook their head lightly and Raven smiled at Harry, " Yeah, Lily wouldn't cheat on James and Dad didn't overly think of her like that anymore." she finished and looked back at the table. After a moment Harry made a quiet joke setting the group to laugh and relax back into easier coversations once more. as the evening came to a close Adromeda took Teddy back and the group parted relaxed and happy.

The next few weeks continued happily, Raven simply spent the time looking over books that she'd need for her University course in a more relax way as well as continuing her potions work happily. The Potions started to become a simple way for her to make coin. This was how most of her summer went til her Exam Results appeared and the group once again before she contacts McGonagall asking for permission to work as a Potions Professor for the first and second years til her university would be over, meaning Professor Slughorn could start retiring once more. 

She accepted her university properly and started getting the rest of the books she needs for her courses and set herself up to be ready for the educational. When she finally got the letter in return from McGonagall and had been accepted for the job due to Slughorn wishing to do less work and heading towards retiring as fast as possible.

After this she found out that Harry had decided to apply for the Defense position and Neville was gonna start working with Professor Sprout to take over the Herbology to take over the post when shes ready to retire.

The ex-students met to head to the castle early to the castle for meetings and for paperwork to get ready for the year ahead. They talked between each other happily and talked on their way to the headmistresses office to meet with the rest of the staff greeted happily and a meeting began with the staff. As the meeting fell to an end Slughorn passed Raven the plans he usually used for the first 2 years classes so she could start her own schedules and Class plans. She took them with a thanks and Raven stayed back looking over them for a moment as the rest left. As she placed the parchment into her bag and stood to leave she heard a voice shed recognised and froze. "Little Snake?" a nickname she hadnt heard for a long time and she turned to the voice to see portrait hanging oposite of her and she froze unable to speak as she saw her father stood. He gave a barely their smile and talked to her gently telling her how Minerva had informed him how she had been doing and she gave a wet laugh. telling him of her results and the plans she had for the next few years.

"Just like your Mother, though- I do find that I miss the Green." he told her lightly and Raven smiled gently eyes dropping to the grown and spoke in a barely heard whisper her hair bleeding from her natural ginger to green once more.


End file.
